Until we die
by LadyPooh
Summary: A bag.  A van. Rope.  The most popular kids at HollywoodArts. A recipe for disaster.
1. Friends Forever

" _**We'll be friends forever". She said this knowing in her heart that it wasn't a lie.**_

"_**Until we die"? Her friends had a look of hope spread across all five of their faces. "Until we die" Tori confirmed. If they didn't know the definition of ironic when they finished, they did as the bags were placed on their heads and they were dragged away from each of their homes later that night.**_


	2. Jolly Old St Nick?

She thought he was Santa. He had the sack and everything. Though it confused her on way he was there; she didn't even have a chimney and it was February. She continued to scream "Santa, Santa do you have goodies, can I see Rudolph huh, huh"? But the funny thing was when she really got a good look at him, before he pushed her out the door, she realized he was not Saint Nick. He probably wasn't a saint at all. Because well, his name wasn't Nick, and he was far from the heavy side. He was sort of a stick.


	3. Fighter?

They say she was a fighter. Or at least looked like one. So, when he tried to grab her she put up a fight. Kicked and screamed and wondered how in the world this psycho got in her house. She didn't wonder how Trina couldn't hear; she slept with earmuffs so she wouldn't damage her "perfect hearing". The little of it she had, not even the craziest person could "sing" so much and not be a little deaf. In what seemed like such little time he won the match. What happened after that? Who knows; Trina's just as clueless as you are.


	4. Hammers!

Now that I think about it smacking him with my hammer probably would've been the smartest choice. So now I'm here conscious though I wasn't for the longest time. Beck said if I ever left him he'd find me and now that was forced to leave I need him to find me. Yeah, Jade West is scared and needs finding. Too bad I can't tell him where I am. I really should've smacked him. Seriously. It would've been smart, very. Ugh. Stupid jank.


	5. Suspense!

So I'm guessing you hate me right? Yeah, I'm the kidnapper. So, is this the point where you expect me to tell you who I am? Ha. Funny. What would be the point of the suspense then? You can't answer that now can you? Nope. I'm sitting here and I'm realizing that some might think I'm a bad person. But, the reality is that I just want people to know I am actually around. So, if I have to kidnap the most popular gang around to get attention that's what I'll do. It's funny how I used to feel like I was the one that had no control and now I have it all. Your probably wondering about what happened to the most popular kids at Hollywood Arts. Their safe; trust me. Oh, you don't? Smart choice. Your still wondering you I am, and I was thinking that all bad guys have nicknames. You can call me suspense or S what ever you prefer. Still hate me? Good, your hatred will only grow. So I want to ask you a question, a small one it will have no impact on my _harmful intentions. _ Beginning to trust me? No, that was not my question.

What is one thing that you do not want to see me do? I _promise you it won' t happen._


	6. Messed up chiz

I was dreaming when he grabbed me. Dreaming about being a star, singing and dancing on stage millions of fans, girls, jumping on stage just to be closer to me. I heard the door creak open, I now know that that's what it was, but at the time I thought it was a part of my dream. The masked man said my name politely and I tossed and turned in my bed unhappy that I was waking up. Before I knew it my hands were being tied. And I heard a scream. I shivered when I realized it was the sweet voices of the girls I had come to know. This was some messed up chiz.


	7. Nerd's Frustration

I was experimenting with the hair tool Beck had used to help me get Cat's attention. It wasn't working well so I turned it off and climbed into bed. I'd gotten mad a Rex and threw him, it was funny because I had never gotten so worked up before but it made me feel strong. I regretted it soon after. When the bony hands pushed me off the bed I shared with the small wooden friend of mine and pulled me down the driveway into a small black van I wished Rex had been okay enough to go and run for help.


	8. Only Let At Times

It would have been easy to take him down. To tie up his hands like he was tying up mine, but tighter. It would have been easy to call the police and look in his car to see if he had grabbed the rest of the gang. I had lost Jade, and because of that I figured there was no point. So if he wanted to grab me I would let him. And let him I did, but if he had my friends, or Jade, I would not let him hurt them, or her.


	9. Trapped in a van

Cat wished they were going on a trip to see a baby unicorn. Tori wished her dad would be home so he could come find them. Jade wished he'd let her go, and maybe Beck too. Andre wished he could go back to his dream or at least have a girlfriend. Robbie wished he could fix his hair; only half of it was straight. Beck wished he had gone outside when she counted. The kidnapper wished that he wouldn't get seen. What they should've wished for? No loss of friendship.

First they blamed Cat. She was sweet and never got in trouble. At some point everyone has to break. Maybe she was breaking, maybe she was out to get them.

Then they blamed Tori. She was already the star but what if she wanted more fame. To get more fame she would have to get rid of them.

Jade was also mean but she was smart. She could pull off something like this. And she'd stay with them to look like she wasn't behind it.

But what about Andre? Maybe he was sick and tired of being Tori's best friend and maybe he wanted to get revenge on her for being the star. And just maybe he took his friends too because he had to make it look real.

Robbie? He did throw Rex. Rex, his pride and joy and his very best friend. There must be something wrong with him if he threw Rex.

If you were with Jade West for two years would you get a mean streak? Just maybe. You could get so mean from always following behind her. Poor Beck. Was he the mastermind?

Was it even a he? Or a she? Was it someone close to them or someone they had yet to know? Being stuck in the back of a dark van with your hands tied and no one to talk to because you weren't sure who to trust gave you time to think.

Cat found herself crying while hoping that things could go back to normal. That she could watch her brother eat Funky Nut Blast and watch SpongeBob SquarePants at the same time.

Tori wanted to sing and dance again. She wanted to feel the blood rush to her hands again and she wanted to tell a certain boy how she felt.

Jade needed her cutting materials and a television. She even missed her father a bit, crazy things happen in vans.

Andre had to get back sleep. He had to get an apple too, there's not much to eat in the back of a van.

Robbie just; well he wasn't really sure what he wanted or needed he just knew he had to tell Rex sorry.

Beck wanted jade. That was that.

Then the door was opened. They could tell once they felt the breeze and the smell of cheese puffs. The kidnapper had a thing for cheese puffs. A pair of cold hands threw each teenager out of the van. They had no idea what awaited them inside. They didn't know if things would go back to normal or if they would sing or find cutting materials or a soft bed. They didn't know if they'd see the ones they loved again or if they'd find love again but they knew they'd get there answer when it was time.


	10. Whistle With Me

It felt like the artic in the room, but the bags were off and the rope tied around their wrists had been removed. In its place were silver metal handcuffs. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and the silence seemed deadly. There were bags under each of the teenagers eyes and their hair was tangled and matted (except for Andre's of course). Cat began to whistle trying her very best to lighten the mood. Cat thought she had done just that when Tori laughed.

"Could you possibly get any dumber, I mean seriously were handcuffed and you're making noises don't you know that might get us _killed_'?

Cat began to softly cry. Not wanting to make much sound; she didn't want anyone to be killed.

"That wasn't necessary Vega, making her cry like that". Jade whispered.

Tori wasn't at all surprised by Jade's tone and frankness.

"Oh, is that because you're the one that trapped us here". Tori smirked knowing Jade would have to say something then.

Jade never got the chance. The mystery kidnapper walked down the stairs whistling the same tune young Cat had earlier.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my I have a giant decision make".

Andre felt an urge of hope.

"Are you giving us food 'cause a brother gotta eat"?

The masked man laughed.

"No my musical prodigy I'm trying to decide which one you I will dispose of first".

Then the one small light that had been on turned off. And the faint sound of footsteps was heard in the distance.

The six teens were left to figure out how they'd get past that door and out the door. Six always over powered one right?


	11. A little love and miniature scissors

_He _painted _his_ nails a murky purple color because even a kidnapper had to look beautiful. Though no one realized that's what _he_ was. _He _was putting up a good act. No one really knew who _he _was, _he _had transformed_ his _voice so that it would be deep and unnoticeable or questionable. _He _had all the best technology. They really thought_ he _was someone else. _ But what he didn't know was that everyone knew that person couldn't whistle, but someone else looking and or eager for attention and fame and fortune could very well. _

Andre grinned at Tori. She was trying very desperately to get out of those cuffs. Huffing and puffing when it didn't happen.

"You know Tor you're just making it worse".

Even though she didn't want to Tori giggled. "I just don't like it in here". She gently explained.

"Is it really that corrupt and horrible to be stuck in a room with me"? He asked.

Tori felt her cheeks get warmer, yet she replied with a soft "No".

"Good". Andre said resting his head on the stone wall behind him. Trying his hardest to ignore the rumbling in his stomach.

"Being in here with you makes it ok". Tori mumbled. Blushing though she knew he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

Cat and Jade did however.

"You picked a good catch Vega, perfect for you". Jade whispered.

Cat giggled and agreed.

"Yeah, you guys are all musically intertwined, but your relationship would be better if you mixed in a little love".

Tori beamed knowing they were both correct. And maybe Jade really did deserve Beck, which only left one person for Cat. Tori's thoughts were interrupted when Beck whispered so the gang would here.

"I have a plan, Jade do you still have those miniature scissors I gave you for your birthday I think the tip can fit in the key hole of the handcuffs"?


	12. My Abductor, who could thee be?

Jade did indeed have them in her pocket. (She found herself carrying them around in her pocket a lot more than she used to, trying to hold on to the memories. Yet, at first there seemed to be a problem. There was no way to get the scissors out of her side jean pocket. Tori, having extremely talented feet, placed one foot inside of Jade pocket, carefully so not to cut her foot, and got the scissors. Tori then unlocked Jade's handcuffs. Jade then quietly ran over to the light switch, turned on the light switch, dimmed the lights, and unlocked each of her five friends' handcuffs.

Unfortunately there was still a dilemma at hand. There was no way to get pass the door that kept them captive. Even though the miniature scissors got them out of the

handcuffs the key for the door wasn't the same.

Cat began to wail and tear up. "What are we going to do"

Robbie began to sympathetically rub Cat's back to soothe her so she would be calm and not disturb the mysterious abductor.

"We'll be fine kitty Cat, the chances of him hurting us are slim okay"?

Cat nodded with understanding. But the feelings in the room were mutual. Everyone was shaking are scared knowing that while they were being held captive that they were to die soon.

Jade figured that this might be a good time as any to tell Beck how she felt about him. Tori felt the same, but knew there was no way Andre could ever love her. Cat was stuck with Robbie, but she liked that. However, none of the girls got the chance. The door was thrown open. All of the six friends were right by the wooden door, without the steal cuffs. Understatement? Their captor was not happy.

Jade thinking it was a _certain_ stalker offered to be taken instead of the rest of the girls, or guys.

Beck, who thought it was a _certain_ brown eyed female who had a thing for him said he'd go.

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie not knowing who could have taken them pounced on the snatcher. In the meantime, Beck and Jade reached for the cuffs. For a spilt second their hands touched, but soon after the cuffs were placed on the person who through the past weeks had given them a large amount of unneeded grief. Andre took the liberty in grabbing the mask.


	13. Is there ever an end?

"Sikowitz"!

""Yes indeed my young pupils, you have now seen my face therefore you shall all receive an A".

"I don't understand". Tori said standing extremely close to a certain young musician.

"Why'd you keep us here scared, starved and locked up you disturbed jankful chiz"?

Beck found himself smiling, he'd missed seeing such a rude beautiful girl.

"Oh Jade, this was all a test to see how well you all could survive together, if you were true friends and if you made it you received an A".

Andre then decided to speak. " Well I swore I saw Sinjin and Trina and maybe the hunger was getting to me, but I know I saw them".

"Saw them you did, Tori, Trina could not help you because she herself was already in my presence she was helping me, as well was Sinjin who grabbed you all and drove you here".

"But Trina helps no one, how did you get her assistance'? Tori said still clearly confused.

"I paid her".

"I'm still completely clueless on why you did this at all". Robbie said.

Sikowitz grinned. " At the end of each semester each teacher has to come up with a giant project, every teacher, the ones who speak to me, had already finished theirs and I had no idea what I was going to do".

"So"? Cat asked.

"Ah yes, I was getting one of my special made "Coconut Crunch" sandwiches when I heard someone say the noun die at our lunch table".

"Die isn't a noun Sikowitz" Tori said.

"It is in Latin my dear"

Sikowitz continued on explaining how the word had sparked his imagination. He had found a nearby hiding place by their table and listened to their conversation. Afterwards he decided to put their friendship to the ultimate test. He offered to buy Sinjin a fifty cent sock puppet and paid Trina thirty dollars to buy the new "Fearless Fab" lip gloss. By doing that he got each of the teens to participate in the activity. Tori shook her head in disbelief, even though she had known Sikowitz for a previous two years and knew you could not compare him to other teachers she was still astounded by his way to be such a different character, Andre would have to explain him some more later on. Being stuck in a room with him was not bad at all. Jade, instead found herself being impressed by Sikowitz's hatched plan. Jade knew that if she was ever on Sikowitz's level of difference she'd try to do the same thing; there was no guarantee though that she wouldn't cause discomfort or harm, not to Beck though. Never to Beck. Some pain was good for the soul, needed souls. Cat just thought it was a fun game, her weekend had not been boring. Andre felt the need for a pizza and lemonade, maybe even cocoa; it had been getting colder. Robbie knew it was time for a new status update. Beck needed some sleep, he'd call Jade in the morning.

So they didn't die. Who knew that wouldn't happen. If they died Hollywood Arts would never be the same. Same? Same is boring. Maybe one day they will die, but not now; romance has yet to bloom.


	14. The REAL end

Andre came over the next the day to explain Sikowitz to Tori. She'd bought a pizza, Andre was still starved, he was glad she cared for him enough. He just wished she loved him.

Cat went back over to the house where they had been captive, but was disappointed when Sikowitz explained the game was over. Cat then instead went to Robbie's. She'd found herself missing him.

Beck called Jade. He froze when she answered.

"Yes, I still love you". She said to the silence.

He knew she hadn't stopped.

Tori kissed him. On the cheek, but she still felt the flutters. As he left she glided up the stairs singing "Tell Me That You Love Me".

Robbie invited her. They played poker and discussed the other night's events. She giggled at his jokes. He was starting to love her a bit more each day.

When he said it back, she knew she could never lose him again. It hurt to bad not being complete. Not the good kind of pain.


End file.
